New Life, New Love
by KatLovesBYE
Summary: Bella knew that she was the daughter of Athena since she was 15 years old. When she is headed to Camp Half-Blood after he left her in the woods, and meets a new boy there, will she get over her love for Edward and love this boy forever or still have hope that he will come back into her life? Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meter and the Percy Jackson Series belong to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello to you my fellow readers! Just to let you know this is my first story ever on So don't hate me if it isn't any good just comment a few suggestions and i will try to use them. If i use anyone's ideas i will give them credit. Now onto the story!**

**BTW i do not own anything except the plot of the story. All everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan. Now we can go onto the story.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Intro<em>

My name is Isabella Swan, daughter of the Greek goddess, Athena and Fork's chief of police, Charlie Swan. I am an untrained demigod. Yes i know i'm demigod since Charlie told me when i was 15. Ever since the day after Charlie told me the demigod news i could here my mother speaking to me telepathically every now and then. Right now i'm still living with Charlie and dating that sparkly vampire Edward Cullen. But ever since the night of the party that Alice threw for me and the whole Jasper attacking me I feel like something is going to happen to us.

_Chapter 1_

Bella's POV

"You...don't...want...me?" I said hurt.

"Yes, but I promise that this will be the last time you'll ever see me. It'll be like i never existed." he said, saying it like it was no big deal.

I can't believe that he ist telling me that he is breaking up with me acting like its no big deal. 'Well you know what Edward it is a big fucking deal!' i yelled in my head. I then closed my eyes as he softly placed his lips on my forehead. When I opened my eyes he was gone. I didn't even bother chasing after him knowing that i would never catch up to him. Instead i walked home to Charlie with little crystals in my eyes.

-Next Day-

As i was lying down in my bed i was still crying because of the heart break he left me with. While crying into my pillow I here a female voice calling my name.

"Isabella"

"Mother?"

"Hi baby, I know its sad to be hurt by the one you love.", my mother said that with a lot of concern.

As she was talking, i was faced down crying into my pillow so much that half of my pillow was already wet in 3 minutes."Mom what should i do?"

"You leave Forks for awhile and maybe complete your training."

"Where do I complete my training? And besides, how can i complete my training when all i can think about is how Edward broke me?"

"You can complete your training at Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, NY. And you never know when something can take your mind off of something else."

"I don't know if i'm ready yet though."

"Isabella, all i am asking you to do is train before the monsters find you, okay? It is your choice. Just please train soon. I love you baby"

"I love you to mom." I said with the first smile i had all day. And within minutes i drifted asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night and I finally decided what I'm going to do. I'm going to start my training. I went back asleep and dreamed of my new as a demigod.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading review please!<strong>

**_From,_**

**_Forever Destined To Be_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to all of those who favored/followed/reviewed! Because of you I decided to keep going. Now may I present, Chapter 2 of New Life, New Love! Also I only own the plot of the story, everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan. Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

Bella's POV

As soon as I packed all of my stuff, I drove down to the rev. and said my goodbyes to Jake and the pack. I told them that I'm going to live with my mother Renee in Florida. Well, technically since Athena is my mother I made up Renee. Renee is just a person I made up to have people stop bugging with questions like, "whose your mother?", "What happened to her?", and whatever crappy shit people would ask me nowadays. It gets annoying after 2-3 times in a row. And besides I didn't want them to get tangled up in demigod mess and Paul and Jared would probably think I'm a lunatic who's going crazy and should be put in an asylum. I hugged each and every one of them for a short period time except Jake. I hugged him the longest you know since he's my best friend and all that. After all the hugs and all of the "I'll miss you" were said, I drove off back to Charlie's so he can take me to the airport.

Since Charlie wasn't home when I got home, I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a family pack of Ruffles, and sat down on the couch, watching TV until Charlie gets here. When Charlie got here I put away the half a bag of chips into the pantry and grabbed all of my bags and suitcase from my bedroom and hauled it downstairs.

Once I got my ticket, Charlie waited with me until I board the plane, and like any good parent would do they would probably stay until the plane took off.

Near the end of my flight, my mother's voice appeared in my head.

"Isabella, when you get your stuff there will be a man in a wheelchair, his name is Chiron, he will take you to the camp.", and like that her voice disappeared from my head.

I walked outside to see a man in wheelchair looking a bit lost. I wasn't sure if that was Chiron, so I just sat on the bench that was next to them and waited.

(Mystery man/Bella)

"Hello." The man said to me. I was nervous, but at least he sounded polite.

"Hi." Was all I managed to get out.

"What's your name?" I thought it was strange that he was asking me this.

"Isabella…" I only said my 1st name in case he was a smugger in disguised.

"Isabella Swan?" he said that very curiously

"Yea how did you know-" But then he cut me off.

"I'm Chiron; I'm here to take you to camp.

"Ok, let's go then." Now I sounded more confident.

Percy's POV

Chiron left the camp to pick up a new demigod. All I know is that she is a girl. Yep, I do not know who she is the daughter of. As I was walking around camp I saw Annabeth finish her fight with Andrew, son of Ares. As soon as I saw her I started walking over to her, only to see her kissing that dude. And with that I turned around and walk back to my cabin with anger inside of me.

About an hour later Annabeth came into my room all happy and with a lot of joyous crap. She kissed my cheek and pouted.

"What's wrong?" she said concerned. I doubt she was concerned since she was fucking cheating on me.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking." I said laced with a little sarcasm.

"About what?" she then lay down with me and held my hand.

I got up ripped my hand away from her grip and almost yelled, "About how good it must've be dating two guys at the same time!"

"What are you talking about?" I can't believe she said that acting innocent. I turned around facing the door running my hands through my hair.

"I'm talking about you and your make out scene with Andrew!" I turned around to see her eyes tearing up. "You know what, I'm done! I'm done with you Annabeth Chase! Just get out of my cabin." She got up and ran out of my room with her hands covering her eyes. I lay down on my bed a bit satisfied that I stood up for myself and guilty of what I put here through. But hey, she started it when she kissed Andrew. If she hadn't kissed him, she would probably still be here and we would be kissing.

Annabeth's POV

I was able to get back to my cabin without anyone asking me, "What's wrong?" or "Annabeth are you okay?"

I was able to get my eyes dry when Chiron came into my cabin.

"Bella this is Annabeth, another daughter of Athena. Annabeth this is Bella, would you mind showing her around the camp please?" Chiron asked politely. At least there are still people here that are polite.

"Of course, I would love to show my 'half-sister' around camp." I said excited that I got another sister.

"Great! I'll see you later Bella and thank you Annabeth." Chiron said as he walked out of the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Andrew is my made up character. Don't forget to review!<strong>

**_From,_**

**_Forever Destined To Be_**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for reviewing/favoriting/following! Here is chapter 3. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Percy Jackson Series, but Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson Series.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 3<span>_

Bella's POV

Annabeth showed me around the camp. I saw all of the training areas and the cabins of the god/goddess' childrens. Annabeth went to train, so I decided I'd explore the camp a little more until I all of sudden I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I said as I looked up. I saw a boy with black hair, beautiful sea green eyes, wearing a blue t-shirt under armor and jeans. He had a sword in one hand and a shied in the other. He looked really cute.

"It's okay. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." I stared at him amazed that I met a child of the big three. While he stared at me as if I'm crazy. Eventually he started to speak again. "And you are?"

I awoke from my trance and said, "I'm Isabella, daughter of Athena. You can call me Bella. And I am so sorry for staring, I'm just amazed to meet a child of one of big three."

He chuckled, and said, "That's okay, lots of people are amazed to meet a child of the big three. Since you are a daughter of Athena, that makes you Annabeth's half-sister. Have you met Annabeth yet?"

"Yea, Annabeth is the first demigod I met here. I guess that makes me half-sisters with her, how do you know her?"

"She's my ex. We broke up earlier today." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Inside I was sad since I kinda like him but since Annabeth is technically my half-sister I don't want to ruin our sisterhood because we both like him.

"Do you want to train with me?" He said while knitting his eyebrows together. Inside I felt like I was going to faint because of his cuteness!

I immediately said, "Sure! But I don't have any weapons though. And I never fought before."

"That's okay, you can borrow some from me. Come with me to my cabin?"

"Okay!" On the outside i looked calm but inside I was squealing like a five-year old getting a cookie. And we left to his cabin.

Annabeth's POV

I just finished my training with Andrew. Although he lost, he didn't mind. When he got up from the ground, I pecked him on the cheek and left. On my way to my cabin, I saw Bella. But she wasn't alone. I saw her and Percy heading to the Poseidon cabins. While they were walking and talking, jealousy grew inside of me, I don't know why since Percy and I broke up. I started walking again to my cabin hoping that the feeling would go away, but it haunted me for what felt like forever. When I got to my cabin, I put down my weapons, showered, put on a new set of clothes, jumped into my bed, and drifted asleep.

Percy's POV

As Bella and I were walking to my cabin we talked about our past. But I got to say, her past was a lot more interesting than mine. I mean seriously she met vampires and wolves. All I met were a few monsters who mistakenly thought I had the lighting bolt. While she was talking I listened while thinking how great she is. She is pretty, nice, and I enjoyed her companionship. I felt happier with Bella than with Annabeth. After we got the weapons, we went to a clearing and trained. We did many battles, and Bella won at least half of the battles.

"Are you sure you never fought before?"

"Nope" she said popping the 'p'. "The vampires never let me. They thought I'm too fragile to protect myself."

"Well then they are stupid." After I said that she started giggling, which was pretty cute.

"I'm going to head back to my cabin now. When do you want your sword and shield back?"

"Keep them."

"Alright."

Right before she left, she turned around and pecked my cheek. I was surprised, but I liked it. As she was starting to walk away I grabbed her arm, which made her spin around, and kiss her soft lips for about 30 seconds. And after that I let her walk back to her cabin.

Alice's POV

After we left Bella back in Forks, none of us were the same. We all stand or sat in the house like statues. The only time we moved was when we need to hunt. And when we got back, we stood or sat like statues again. Edward was hurt the most since he really loved Bella. He was the one who convinced us to move from Forks and leave Bella. And soon I was sucked into a vision.

~_Vision Starts_~

_Bella was out in a clearing with a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. She was laughing and having fun while fighting a boy with black hair, beautiful sea green eyes, blue t-shirt and jeans. Over the shirt he wore bronze armor and also had a sword in one had a shield in the other. Bella won about half of the battles and was ending the battle._

"Are you sure you never fought before?" _The black hair boy said._

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'. "The vampires never let me. They thought I'm too fragile to protect myself." _Well duh she is fuckin fragile. You saw how easily she attracted James._

"Well then they are stupid." _Bella laughed and so did that black hair boy._

"I'm going to head back to my cabin now. When do you want your sword and shield back?"_ Bella asked_

"Keep them."_ He said_

"Alright." _Bella said as she was picking up the weapons_

_Bella turned around and kissed the boy on the cheek and then she started to walk away. But the boy grabbed her arm which made her to spin around and he pulled her into a passionate kiss on the lips._

_~Vision Ends~_

I looked at Edward who was growling and started to walk outside.

Edward's POV

After Alice's vision ended, I quickly decided to find an win Bella back. I'm Bella's mate and she is my mate. She is mine and mine only. She is still my girlfriend and I'm not going to give her up anymore. She doesn't belong to that boy she should be with me. if I never left Forks she will still be here with me, but in danger. I'd rather have Bella be here with me, in danger, and protect her like I always did then with that boy. In the vision I saw a person in the background that wore a shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood' and that's where I'm going. I have no idea where that is, but I will find her, i will find my Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll probably continue the story until the end. Let me know if you have any suggestions for the story to keep you interested. And as always DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!<strong>

**_From,_**

**_Forever Destined To Be_**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's chapter 4. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 4<span>_

Percy's POV

After Bella headed back to cabin, I felt amazing. i headed back to my cabin thinking about the kiss me and Bella shared And comparing it with the kiss Annabeth and I shared. When I got to my cabin I saw Annabeth looking outside my window holding her arms. She turned around and faced me when I closed the door.

"Why are you here?" I said kinda coldly.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I want you to stay away from Bella."

I chuckled and said, "Why should I?"

"Because I don't want you to hurt her!" she practically screaming at me right now. In order to fight back I started screaming.

"Tell me Annabeth, how would I hurt Bella?"

"You hurt me already and I don't want you to hurt!" She screamed with tears forming in her eyes. She wiped them away and stood there waiting for me to answer.

"You are the reason we broke up. Everything was perfect until you kissed Andrew." I said very coldly as I was speaking she started to look down. "You know what, if Bella wants to hang out with me, it's her choice. Don't choose for her. Remember, she is also the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom. Let Bella decide."

"Whatever," she said storming out of my cabin.

As Annabeth stormed right passed me, I put my head over my eyes and fell onto my bed. My mind was going crazy with a debate. One side was to listen to Annabeth and stay away from Bella or Stay with Bella and ignore Annabeth. I understand why Annabeth is so protective about Bella. But I don't understand why she wont let me see Bella. Its not like we are a thing yet, though I would expect this talk from Athena herself considering what I did to Annabeth. But, also in my mind, is the idea of me falling in love with two daughters of Athena. First Annabeth, and when I dumped her, a few hours later, I met and fell in love with her half-sister, Bella. Its crazy but hey that's what love is. Love is crazy.

Annabeth's POV

After I left Percy's, I went back to my cabin to talk to Bella and maybe try to convince her to stay away from Percy. when I got back I saw Bella finish putting on a new set of clothes and lay on her bed. "Bella can I talk to you?"

"Sure. About what?" she said as she turned her body over to face me.

"About Percy."

"What about him?"

"I want you to stay away from him." I said really fast. but slow enough for her to hear the sentence.

"Why?" she said sounding almost heartbroken.

"Because of the way he hurt me, I don't want it to hurt you."

"You still love him don't you Annabeth?" she said softly. After she said that, tears started to come out of my eyes and I slowly nodded. "Okay." she said. I looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Annabeth, since you still have feelings for him, I won't date him unless I have you permission." she said calmly.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yea. But as long as I get to hang out and train with him as a friend." When she said that in my thought, it kinda sounds like I'm ruining her love life. She has feelings for Percy to. Even if I kept them apart, Percy would never come back to me anyways for what I did to him and Bella. And that wouldn't be fair either one of them. I guess I made up my mind.

Bella's POV

After dinner, I walked around the cabins. At the end i came to the Poseidon cabins. I walked inside to see Percy lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. Like a ninja I hid in the shadows or behind furniture as I sneaked up on him. when I was finally close enough, I jumped out behind a table and yelled Hi! and landed on his bed. Percy screamed like a little girl being chased by the monster under her bed and rolled of the bed.

"SHIT Bella! why did you have to do that to me?" he screamed as he was rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"Because its fun to mess with you. I giggled. Whenever I giggled or laughed in front of hi he always seem to smile and laugh softly to himself. Which by the way is adorable.

"Didn't Annabeth talk to you?" He asked.

"Yea."

"Aren't you to stay away from me? Or are you going to be a rebel demigod?"

"Yes and No." He gave me a confused look. She did tell me to stay away from you, but later she changed her mind. And let me date you. But since you probably follow Annabeth's orders, I guess I should leave you alone. I said teasingly. I got up from his bed but he grabbed. I spin and he pulled into along passionate kiss. I pulled away from the kiss and said, "I think I may like it here at camp."

"Of course you would as long as I'm around." I giggled and he laughed softly.

"One question though, Why is the camp in Long Island, NY? Couldn't be somewhere else with a bigger forest?"

"I don't know why but you can always ask Chiron." He said.

"Nah I don't need an answer." I said quickly.

"Whatever." He said and then we started to kiss some more.

Alice POV

I started to look in Bella's future and then I got pulled into a vision.

_~Vision Starts~_

_I saw Bella and that boy again._

_"Didn't Annabeth talk to you?" He asked._

_"Yea." Bella said._

_"Aren't you to stay away from me? Or are you going to be a rebel demigod?" Why would she be a rebel she's too innocent to be like that. I agree with this Annabeth girl, Bella should stay away from that black haired boy. And come back to us. We will always protect her. _

_"Yes and No." What does Bella mean by that?_

_ "She did tell me to stay away from you, but later she changed her mind. And let me date you. But since you probably follow Annabeth's orders, I guess I should leave you alone." I said teasingly. Bella got up from the bed but the boy grabbed her and she spin around and he pulled Bella into a kiss. She pulled away from the kiss and said, "I think I may like it here at camp."_

_"Of course you would as long as I'm around." Bella giggled and he laughed softly._

_"One question though, Why is the camp in Long Island, NY? Couldn't be somewhere else with a bigger forest?" The camp is New York. Now we can bring Bella home._

_"I don't know why but you can always ask Chiron." He said. Who the hell is Chiron?_

_"Nah I don't need an answer." Bella said rather quickly._

_"Whatever." He said and then they started to kiss again. Gross._

_~Vision Ends~_

I pulled out my phone and punched in numbers.

* * *

><p><strong>Who did you think she called? The location question was just an idea to keep giving me more ideas. Also, thank you so much for reading! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!<strong>

**_From,_**

**_Forever Destined To Be_**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everybody! Thank you for your patience, and now here is the disclaimer.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES. TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND RICK RIORDAN!**

**Now onto chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

Edward's POV

2 weeks has passed since Alice called me about where this 'camp' is. I ran all the way to New York and a boat to Long Island. When I got off the boat I ran to the forest at human pace until I was away from the crowd of people. I ran all over the forest and when I was about to give up I was kidnapped. All I saw was a boy in an orange shirt that says, 'Camp Half-Blood' and jeans. Over the shirt was bronze armor and he had a pen in his hand. I don't know how, but he kidnapped me. I mean I should've been able to hear his mind, but it was locked like Bella's mind. I was amazed when the pen turned into a sword and he tied my hands in chains. He stood me up and pushed me around the forest. And we stumbled upon a wooden gate that also said, 'Camp Half-Blood'. I smirked when he pushed me through the gate, knowing that I will get my Bella back now.

Bella's POV

2 weeks has passed since I kissed Percy in his cabin. After that Percy and I became a couple. For the first week it took a while for people to understand that Percy ad Annabeth broke up. Before, people said all of this weird stuff to us like, "Annabeth is going to kick your fuckin' ass for stealing Percy." Or my favorite, "Although you and Annabeth are sisters, Annabeth is going to kill you for dating Percy."

It looked like Annabeth moved on to that Andrew guy. Considering that I saw her training with him and kissing him every time he lost to Annabeth. It was sweet that she still has someone in her love life.

About 2 days ago Chiron had Percy go on a mission to hunt monsters in the region. I aske can come with Percy since I didn't want to be at camp without him, but Chiron wouldn't let me since I'm still a newbie. Ever since Percy left, guys felt like they can hit on me since Percy wasn't here. I remained true to Percy and rejected every guy who flirted, offered me something, or tried to get me in bed. Every time they got to close to me I shot daggers and pulled my sword out. They eventually will get scared off and hopefully never bug me for a long while. Also, ever since Percy left, I was bored like hell. But I still lived through it.

Percy's POV

I walked around the whole perimeter of the camp about 2-3 times and ran into 5 monsters. I don't understand why Chiron sent me out here alone to check the perimeter by myself. I would at least like a few soldiers for back-up. I was heading back to camp until I saw someone in front of me. His skin was very pale and he wore a tight black shirt and jeans. I saw his hand and it sparkled like diamonds in the sun. I snuck up behind him and chained his hands together he was surprised. I got out my pen and turned it into a sword. I stood him up and pushed him towards the cam p to have either Chiron or Mr. D inspect him. When I got to camp, Chiron allowed us to pass through and we took him to a secret cell no one else knew about. Only the counselors, Chiron, Mr. D, me, and of course my Bella knew about it. Annabeth saw me and I told her to tell Bella I'm at the cells. She nodded and took off running.

"Percy can you guard him until I get back with Dionysus?" Chiron asked.

"Sure." I said.

And Chiron left. I was bored out of my mind so I decided to talk with our little prisoner.

"So…" I started. "Since I know that normal humans don't sparkle in the sun, who and what are you?" I said strangely for some reason.

"I'm Edward." He stated. And he continued. "I'm a vampire, a cold one to be more specific. I have the power to read other people's minds. But for some reason I can't read yours." And that's when Bella's story about her past popped into my mind. So I questioned him.

"Do you know a girl named Bella? She has brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes."

"Yea, that's why I was in the forest. You see, my adoptive sister, can see the future and she saw Bella here at this camp. I spent weeks looking for this camp and hopefully get her back and bring her home, where she belongs. Now my turn to question, how do you know my Bella?"

I was about to answer until I heard her voice.

Bella's POV

I heard other campers talking about Percy's arrival back at camp. I ran to the entrance to see him until I crashed into Annabeth.

"Bella I've been looking for you."

"Well you found me. I need to find Percy." I said quickly.

"That's why I needed to find you. I saw him and he told me to tell you he is in the cells guarding the prisoner."

"What prisoner?"

"I don't know it's just some person Percy found near camp."

"Ok see you later." I said and I took off to the cells.

I walked inside and I called Percy's name but I got no response. I saw Percy spin and tried to hide me. I didn't understand why he was pushing me out of the cells. I took a glance at the prisoner and froze at his sight. I swear I felt my face go pale. I thought it was an illusion, I mean there is no fuckin' way he could find me. That is until I heard the voice of someone I never thought I would hear again. The voice then made me realize that it wasn't an illusion it was real.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was chapter 5. Now right now I'm kind of debating on who Bella should end up with. So either PM or Review who Bella should end up with and it would help me a lot with the story. And I'm trying to post the next chapter next week, depending on my schedule.<strong>

**_From,_**

**_Forever Destined To Be_**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everybody! I know I said I would update last week, but I also said it depended on my schedule and I was super busy with a lot of things to do. **

**Thank you for those who were patient enough to wait for this chapter.**

**Thank you to people who review/followed/favorite/read this story.**

**Thank you to people who helped me solve my debate.**

**Thank you to Bethleham for the suggestion to change Percy eyes from blue to sea green. I will update the other chapters later.**

**Now that we got all of the 'Thank You' out of the way on to the disclaimer; The Twilight series belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Percy Jackson series belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Now chapter 6**

_Chapter 6_

Bella's POV

I stood there frozen and all I heard was Percy and Edward shouting my name over and over again. I understand why Percy is chanting my name. He was trying to make sure I was okay. But, I don't understand why Edward was trying to get my attention. Like, doesn't he know to move on? I eventually snapped out of my trance and into reality when Chiron and Mr. D came in.

"Bella are you okay?" Chiron asked.

"I'm fine. Why are you asking?" I said.

"Well you looked like you saw a ghost, and you were like frozen when you saw him." Percy said gesturing towards Edward.

"I bet you would to when you see your ex again after he shattered your heart into a million pieces and leaves you stranded in the woods." I said sort of coldly. Edward looked guilty, but not guilty enough that he couldn't speak.

"Bella love, I'm sorry that I hurt you, and left you in the woods. I just thought you would be safer without me in your life. But after seeing Alice's vision I was wrong, you need my protection and get the hell away from here." Edward said. At the beginning, he sounded innocent, but when he got to the last sentence he said it coldly and his eyes turned black.

"I'm glad you left me. Ever since you left, I became a real demigod and I found the best boyfriend I ever had." I said saying the boyfriend part while looking at Percy. Percy was looking down smiling, and blushing a little bit. "Okay Chiron, Mr. D, you can inspect this little prisoner. I'm done with him" I said and stormed out of the cells with Percy tailing behind me. Edward kept shouting my name, but I ignored him and had Percy put his arms around my waist.

Chiron and Mr. D found out Edward was a cold one, and the worst part is that me and Percy had to give him his 'special meals' every day. Yippee. So now here's our schedule:

1st: Have breakfast

2nd: Hunt for Edward's animal

3rd: Give him the animal

4th: Train

5th: Have lunch

6th: Have fun

7th: Hunt before sun goes down

8th Give him the animal

9th Eat dinner

10th: sleep or talk to Edward and give him a piece of my mind again

11th: Next day: Do it all over again.

I only go talk to Edward since I'm bored and Percy needs to practice using his powers with Mr. D.

Alice's POV

I've been trying to call Edward to see if he got Bella back yet, but he isn't picking up my calls. And for some reason I can barely see his future it's like there's a small block from Edward. And finally I'm sucked into a vision.

_~Vision Starts~_

"_Bella are you okay?" This half man half horse person asked._

"_I'm fine. Why are you asking?" Bella said._

"_Well you looked like you saw a ghost, and you were like frozen when you saw him." That same black hair boy said gesturing towards Edward. Why is he everywhere Bella is. Can't I have one vision without him that's all I fuckin' ask for!_

"_I bet you would to when you see your ex again after he shattered your heart into a million pieces and leaves you stranded in the woods." Bella said sort of coldly. Edward looked guilty, but not guilty enough that he couldn't speak._

"_Bella love, I'm sorry that I hurt you, and left you in the woods. I just thought you would be safer without me in your life. But after seeing Alice's vision I was wrong, you need my protection and get the hell away from here." Edward said. At the beginning, he sounded innocent, but when he got to the last sentence he said it coldly and his eyes turned black._

"_I'm glad you left me. Ever since you left, I became a real demigod and I found the best boyfriend I ever had." Bella said saying the boyfriend part while looking at the black haired guy. The guy was looking down smiling, and blushing a little bit. "Okay Chiron, Mr. D, you can inspect this little prisoner. I'm done with him" Bella said and stormed out of the cells with the guy tailing behind me. Edward kept shouting Bella's name, but I ignored him and the guy put his arms around Bella's waist._

_~Vision Ends~_

When my vision ended I screamed and Jasper rushed to my side.

"What's wrong?"

"Edward he's in some sort of prison cell."

"That's impossible. Edward should've been able to hear his captors thoughts and would've reacted." Carlisle said.

"Well I saw it."

"Do you know where he is?" Carlisle asked.

"In a previous vision Bella was at a camp named Camp Half-Blood in Long Island New York." I said. I looked up at Carlisle who had a shocked expression on his face. He then snapped back to reality. "What?" I asked confused.

"Remember when James hunted Bella?" I slowly nodded. "Now I understand why James was so attracted to Bella's blood. Bella's a demigod."

"I thought demigods were myths though." Jasper said.

"Its true, Bella is a demigod. I saw it in my vision I thought I just misheard her because I thought they were myths to."

"Whoa, wait what?" Emmett started. "What the fuck is a demigod?"

"Emmett, language." Esme scowled.

"Sorry Esme. But still what's a demigod." Emmett said.

"A demigod is half god half human." Carlisle stated.

"So you're telling us that Bella is half human half god then?" Rosalie asked. I nodded.

"So what are we going to do about it then?" I asked.

"We are going to help Edward get Bella back." Carlisle said.

And that's when things got complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I'm going to busy for the next few weeks so the next chapter should be online by the 3<strong>**rd**** week of March. I will try very hard to get it before then. Anyways see you next time! And don't forget to click that little favorite/follow button, post a review, or even do both! **

**_From,_**

**_Forever Destined To Be_**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Like I said I updated my story on the third week of March (everybody starts clapping and cheering). Thank you. Thank you to all 24 reviews soince i responded somebody's request through reviews.**

**Note to whoever I responded to in the review section: I really do like your idea but it will kill my story. And I am really, really, really sorry.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter I worked hard on it to make it perfect for all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7<em>

Bella's POV

Mr. D had Percy practice his powers all day today so i had to do the 11 things by myself. The only time i see Percy is when i walk past his training area. I only see him I'm not allowed to go up to him or talk to him without Mr. D getting mad at me.

I got Edward's animal and gave it to him. I was still in the cells when Edward started talking to me. "Bella. Can we please talk?" I sighed and faced Edward

"About what?"

"About us." He said calmly.

"First of all there is no us. I'm with Percy now. And second we wouldn't have to talk about this if u didn't decide to leave me. You would've still had me and i'd probably be still in forks."

"I'm sorry i made a huge mistake please say you will-" But Edward was cut off by Annabeth's entrance.

"Bella a group of people are here and they're just like him." Annabeth said. More Cullen's? Oh my god i kiss their kid a few times, then its over between me and that kid, and now i have the whole family stalking me. Screw them. I ran out with more than half the camp surrounding 6 sparkly vampires in front of the entrance.

"Bella!" Alice squealed and vamp speed over to me and hugged me. I pulled her off and pointed my sword at her. Which caused Alice to back away a few steps. "Carlise i think the people here brainwashed Bella."

Percy ran by my side and protested. "We did not brainwash her. We all cared for her unlike you sparkly bullshit vampires when you left her."

"You bitch! You told him about us!" Rosalie screamed.

"Of course i told him about what you did to me. He's my boyfriend and we both told each other every little detail about the people from our past. So the camp leaders, Percy who is my only love, and my actual sister Annabeth know what you vile creatures are." I said gesturing to Percy and them as an introduction. So let me tell you who each of you are. Mr. D, Chiron, Percy, Annabeth meet Carlise the father, his wife Esme, Alice, who is an annoying little pixie, her husband Jasper, Rosalie, who is a ginormous fucking bitch, and her husband Emmett who is the only person who respects my decisions." I said also gesturing to everybody. The rest of the Cullen's looked at me with shocked faces that I just had to laugh at. I swung my right arm in the air which signaled the other campers to come up behind the sparkling vampires and chain them. After that Chiron, Mr. D, Annabeth, Percy, and I walked them to their comfy cells right next to my beloved, bullshitted ex and left.

Percy's POV

Bela has been very quiet since we left the cells and its really bugging me. 'What if she still has feelings for that sparkly thing?' 'What if she leaves me for him?' I have so many questions running around in my head and its giving me headache. Bella and I finally got to my cabin and I lay down on my bed while she sat on the side of my bed.

"Bella?'' She looked at me and kissed my cheek.

"Yes baby?'' She asked and lay down on my chest.

"Will you ever leave me for that sparkly thing?" I said. I might as well ask her if that was going to happen in the future and i want to know now.

"Do you honestly think I will leave you for someone who shattered my heart into a thousand pieces and left me stranded in the middle of nowhere?" She said laughing.

"I guess not." I said smiling. I'm glad I have Bella, she is nice and pure.

~Next Day~

Bella's POV

Today we have to hunt more animals to keep the horrible Cullen's alive. But it's a lot more faster to hunt the animals since Annabeth and Andrew volunteered to help us hint now. Of course now not only does Chiron, Mr. D, Percy, Annabeth, and I know about the cells, but Andrew to. Of course we had to show him. Since we needed someone to help carry the extra, now dead, animals.

"Here you go, one animal per Cullen. And because its so much work hunting for animals for you guys, this the only animal you are gonna get per day. So you better save it."

"Bella. Why can't you let us go?" Carlise said kinda tired.

"Because we are out of Mist. Until we get more mist we can replace your memories of your trip here and replace all of the memories of me. So you can't go searching for me."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the short chapter got no more ideas.<strong>

**Hit that favorite or Follow button for either the story or the author and i t will encourage me to work harder. Or Review your ideas I will debate on it and if I like it I will give you the credit.**

**From,**

**Forever Destined To Be**

**COMPLETELY OFF TOPIC NOTE: I'm thinking about doing a twilight crossover with vampires diaries and if you think i should then say 'TXVD' in the review box or PM me. I will post the plot on my bio.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey everybody! I know it's been a while since I updated this story. I just wanted to see how many people would give me suggestions about the story. So I decided to put a hold on my idea about including the Volturi and use this suggestion:**

"_you should have that they finally have some mist then they use it for what you want to do with it, then only on Edward it doesn't work and he tries to get her back and he has a ... EPIC FAILLLLL! But before he has that epic fail you could do whatever you want"_

**Whoever wrote this idea, congratulations I love it and I'm going to use it. I also love Souls Rage's idea and I will use Souls Rage before I use the suggestion I wrote above. And I guess I wasn't clear about rule #3 in the author's note. If you leave a suggestion in the review box please use a **_**unique**_** username besides "Guest" if you leave a suggestion. I only put the suggestion in so the person who wrote the suggestion knows I'm using their suggestion.**

* * *

><p>Edward's POV<p>

Bella has kept me locked up in this cell for a month already. I don't know what happened to my Bella but I will find out an save her. Even if it costs somebody's life; I will get my Bella back.

Bella, Annabeth, Andrew, stupid, black-haired midget **(I don't hate Percy, the name was through what Edward thinks of Percy)** came in with our food for the week. Yeah they were tired of hunting so Carlisle gave them the idea of giving us animals every Sunday. Thanks Carlisle now I will rarely see my Bella.

"Here's your meal vamps." Andrew said while smirking.

"Thank you so much we were basically dying over here." Emmett said being very overdramatic like always.

"Hey Emmett!" Bella called out.

"Yes little Bell?" Emmett said.

"Shut up and drink! You will feel a lot better then." Bella said smirking.

"whatever." emmett mumbled.

"Come on Bella it's time for the big fight." Midget said.

"What big fight?" I said after drinking some of the blood from the deer.

"Each month Chiron and Mr. D will host a swordplay duel between two campers. Chiron picks one camper and then that camper will pick their opponent. The winner of the fight will keep on battling an opponent he/she picks until he/she loses or until sunset." Annabeth explained.

"Don't you guys get killed in these duels?" Carlisle asked.

"No, we don't get killed in these duels. We fight until somebody is at a position where they are trapped or if in a swift move they will be killed." Midget said.

"Bella, love you cant participate in this fight you will get hurt! You know how fragile you are." I said trying to persuade to not participate.

"I am not your 'love', i am not fragile and you cannot tell me what i can or not do! And i will prove it to you. i will be right back.

Bella's POV

I went to talk to Chiron and ask him if i can have the Cullen's watch me duel. I'll prove them that I'm not that fragile, clumsy, stupid human that they know.

I finally found Chiron walking around the camp telling them that todays is the day we have the duel.

"Chiron can i ask you something?"

"Sure Bella, what do you need?"

"Is it okay i start out the duel and have the Cullen's watch me duel?"

"Ok, why not? They should see how much of a warrior you've become since you left them." Chiron said calmly.

"Thanks Chiron!"

i ran back to the cells and saw Edward free out of his cell and Percy in a headlock. Annabeth and Andrew were trying to free Percy, but were having a little bit of trouble.

"What the Hell is going on here!?" I yelled.

Percy's POV

After Bella left the cell the bronze fairy started calling my name.

"What do you want?" I said getting annoyed of him yelling my name over and over again.

"You need to persuade Bella not to fight." Edwardo said while hanging on the bars of the cell.

"why do i need to do that?"

"because fighting will hurt Bella in many different ways and you know it. You know she is a fragile little human. you know that she won't be able to defeat her opponent. And you know she will eventually get killed in a fight whether its training or its an actual battle." This fairy is starting to get on my very last Nerve just by believing Bella will get hurt.

"fighting won't hurt Bella. She is not a fragile human. She can defeat her opponent and she will not get killed in a fight!" Not only did I said that I actually ran over ti his cell and unlocked i started punching him and kicking him until i made a small crack in his face. He quickly healed and right when i was about to lock the cell door, Edward used his vampire speed to run right past me and he pulled the back of my shirt causing me to stumble backwards and fall onto the hard concrete floor of the cells. I immediately got my pen out and click it to turn into a sword and with the sword i started swinging it at him trying to make him back off. As we were fighting i could hear Annabeth calling my name to make me stop but i didnt look at her. I did whatever i could to protect Bella from the monster that stood before me. Edward slapped the sword out of my hands and pushed me back onto the floor. i looked up at him to see Andrew trying to hold Edward down but he managed to wiggle out of Andrew's grip and grab me. He pulled me up off the ground and put me in a headlock. with his arms. Annabeth and Andrew tried to get me out of the headlock before Edweirdo literally snap my neck in half. I still struggled with the headlock until we got caught.

"What the Hell is going on here!?" Bella yelled at us.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter was part 1 of Souls Rage's idea. Stay tuned for more of this idea. Please if you have any suggestions please either PM me or put it in the review box. Remember if you put it in the review box use a unique username besides 'guest'. Thank You!<strong>

_**From,**_

_**Forever Destined To Be**_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you for all of the reviews/follows/favorites I'm getting from you guys. All of your reviews/follows/favorites encourage me to write the next chapter for you guys. So here is Chapter 9 of New Life, New Love!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9<em>

Bella's POV

"Well? Is anyone going to answer me?" Edward released Percy from the head lock and Percy walked towards me rubbing the back of his neck in pain.

"It all started back when you left, Edward was doubting you and been calling you a defenseless, fragile, human. Which pissed me off so, I protected you, but Edward got out of his cell and we started fighting each other. Annabeth and Andrew were trying to break us up but it didn't work. We kept fighting until Edward put me in a headlock and almost snapping my neck of my body. Luckily you came here in time." Percy said still rubbing the back of his neck.

"WHAT! Edward, you know how close you were to killing my boyfriend!?" I screamed.

"Well all he does is get in the way of things between us. Besides, I won't miss him, so nothing to worry about." Edward said like everything didn't bother him anymore.

"BUT I WILL MISS HIM!" I said running my hands through my hair in frustration. "Edward there is nothing going on between us. And I am not a fucking defenseless human, and I will prove it to you."

"How are you going to do that?" Edward said smirking. I put metal chains on him and the rest of the Cullen's and then had them following me outside. Once they got outside they were sparkling like diamonds. We all walked to the arena where I had the Cullen's sit in the seats between me and Annabeth with Andrew by her side and Percy by mine.

"Welcome everyone to this battle. Our first challenger is Bella!" I walked up to Chiron and waved to everyone. "Is there anyone who want to battle Bella? If not, I will have Bella choose."

"I will!" Everybody looked to see who said that and it was Austin, one of the strongest son of Ares. He had Ares' flame eyes, black hair, and looked like he was about 5'6". He wore the orange Camp-Half Blood t-shirt and jeans on. He approached me and greeted me.

"Alright we have Bella, Daughter of Athena and Austin, Son of Ares competing against each other. Ready? Set. Fight!" We both started circling each other and then Austin swung his sword at me, which I dodged easily. I got behind Austin and used the bottom of my sword and hit his left shoulder blade, but not to hard that it would break, just hard enough to make him fall to the ground. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground, dropping his sword. I quickly picked up his sword, and when he got back up I pointed both of the swords at him.

"Ready to surrender?" I said smirking.

"Nope not Yet." He got behind me and got his sword from me and starting swinging. I mostly blocked the swings with my sword, but some I was able to dodge. I finally knocks his sword out of his hand and it flew across the arena. When he started running after it I threw my sword in front of him where to landed in the on the floor near his sword. I ran and picked up Austin's sword and then got my sword. I put his sword behind his neck and my sword in front of him. "I surrender." I lowered the swords and gave him his with a smirk on my face. I was so tired that I didn't want to battle anymore so I went back to Percy and put my head on his shoulder.

After the fights we took the Cullen's back to the cells where they all had a shocked expression on their face because of me fighting.

"Bella, why did you fight you almost got hurt. You see this is why you need to my protection and come back to forks with me." Edward said pleadingly. "we belong together and you certainly do not belong here."

Before I locked up the cage Annabeth came running in. "Bella, there is a monster spotted near the camp. Come on." I ran out forgetting that I didn't lock the cells yet. I ran out of camp to see Percy trying to have it back off. I ran over to the monster jumping on it, and started slashing it with my sword, only to be knocked off. I quickly got up not damage. And then I threw my sword at its chest and having fall to the ground dead. And the it went Tartarus. I turned around to see the Cullen family staring at me with a shocking expression on their faces. I walked up to them.

"Still think I'm a fucking fragile human?" They shook their heads as a no. I smiled and took them back to their cells. I locked them up and I saw Chiron waiting outside.

"We have enough mist to replace their memories." Chiron waved a bottle of mist. I smiled and went back down to the cells.

"Please Bella, don't erase our memories of you. We want to remember you." Alice pleaded.

"you can use it on me, I certainly do not want to remember you?" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, we should all remember Bella because she is part of this family whether she likes it or not." Carlisle scowled. I took them out to the middle of the forest, far from the camp, and used the mist. Once I used the most on them, I quickly ran behind the tree and changed my appearance for a little while so they won't recognize me just in case. When they left I headed back to the camp and once I got through the gates I changed my appearance back to normal and went to hang out with Percy for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>All right that was the end of Heart 'n' Soul 2 aka Souls Rage's suggestion. And then the next chapter will start of with the suggestion I put on the previous chapter. The write of the suggestion on the previous chapter calls themselves Elsa Arrendelle. So thank you for both of your wonderful suggestions. If you have any suggestions for future chapters, put in the review box or PM me. IF YOU PUT IT IN THE REVIEW BOX USE A <em><span>UNIQUE<span>_ USERNAME BESIDES 'Guest.' Thank you.**

**_From,_**

**_Forever Destined To Be_**

**_PS: Austin is another made up character just like Andrew. I have no idea why I name my made characters with names that start with A. I guess names with A makes them sound cooler or something like that. :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I know it has been a while since I updated I've busy planning out both this story and One Last Dance. Now I know where I'm going with this, here is chapter 10 of New Life, New Love. **

**I also what to say a shout to Roses For Marina for also creating one of the best stories I have ever read and for being a great reviewer!**

* * *

><p>Edward's POV<p>

~Five Months Later~

For some reason, ever since we came back from the forest in New York, I felt like something was missing. Like a love I lost a long while ago. When we went to school all of the girls started flirting with me and asked me weird stuff, like, 'Did you and Bella break up,' or 'How about we go to your house and have fun without Bella knowing?' All of these were weird because they all mention Bella and I have no idea who the hell is this Bella! I ignored everybody else who talked to me, and I just drove home. At home I saw this photo album on my shelf. I decided to look through it and it held photos of me and my adoptive family and pictures of me and a girl with both brown hair and eyes. In the picture she wasn't as pale as my skin so I assume she was human. Then soon all of these random memories of the same girl and me, together, started flowing through my head. I screamed in agony, and when the pain stopped I looked up to see my whole adoptive family by my side with worried looks on their faces. I ran out of the house and throughout the forests until I stopped in the clearing I remember from my memories with Bella. I finally remember Bella and I know where I'm going back to.

Percy's POV

I was almost done with my power training with Mr. D and in just a little bit, I will be able to spend my whole life with only my friends here at camp and most importantly my dear Bella, whom I pretty sure is the love of my life, that I pretty much spent my whole life waiting for. And it was worth waiting 18 years.

After practice I was drenched in water because i still needed to practice my powers. I was walking over to my cabin when I saw Bella in front of me. I ran over to her hugged her from the back. When I got off her I saw that I left a huge water stain on the back of her sky blue t-shirt. When I walked in front of her she tried to have a pissed-off look in her face, but couldn't keep it that way.

"We should change." She nodded and smiled the smile that I have always loved. "Meet me at the entrance when your done okay?"

"Ok" she said as i kissed her cheek.

Bella's POV

It has been 5 months since I left Edward's fucking ass in the forest. It felt good, but I bet it would've been a whole lot better if he still remembered me then he would know what he put me through for the 2 fucking months before I came to this wonderful camp. I was training with Annabeth and Andrew today since Percy was still having a little bit of trouble perfecting his wondrous powers. I was heading towards the Poseidon Cabins to meet Percy until I felt a wet hug come up behind me. I smiled knowing who it was. Percy came up in front of me while I was giving a pissed-off face, which I couldn't hold because he looked too cute.

"We should change." I nodded and smiled at him. "Meet me at the entrance when your done okay?" I simply just said:

"Ok." He kissed my cheek and then we ran different ways.

Once I got to my cabin, I quickly changed into a teal-blue tank top and wore black and blue running shorts. I quickly put on my bracelet that can turn into my sword. Zeus had Hephaestus make it for me as a gift for my birthday. So it was a really late birthday gift. It had a golden change with charms of each gods and goddesses' power in a circle. In order for it to transform into a sword I just had to push the lightning charm. I quickly ran to the entrance to meet Percy, and at the camp entrance I saw someone. I recognize the person as someone who likes to keep screwing up my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think is at the entrance. Although this is not really a cliff hanger since most of you guys know who is at the entrance? Anyways tell me what you think and if you have suggestions put it in the review box or PM me! 'Til next time!<strong>

**_ From,_**

**_Forever Destined To Be_**

**_P.S: I am so sorry for the short chapter, I just really wanted to get a new chapter as soon as possible._**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey Everybody! The name ****_4everdestined2be_**** is history! My new name is ****_Forever Destined To Be_****. I got annoyed with the numbers in my name. Now I am back with the 11th chapter of New Life, New Love. And I want to thank all of those people who reviewed/followed/favorited/read this story. All of you guys encourage me to keep on continuing this story. **

**I am thinking of doing another Twilight & Percy Jackson Crossover. Summary is posted on my profile. if you like the summary then type "YES" in THIS story's review box.**

**Now we can get on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Bella's POV

I saw Edward standing at the foot of the camp entrance. How did he get here?! The mist should've worked on him and got rid of all of his memories of me. I'm sure it worked because I saw him leave looking happier than ever five months ago. But either he found out his memories by something I may have left in Forks or he's a really good actor and the mist only didnt work on him. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Percy pushing him back to the cells. Right now I'm having the worst déjà vu I can possibly experience. I then start walking to the cells.

Edward's POV

I finally reached the camp entrance although I dont see it, I know its there. I kept on walking until I stopped and stared at my beautiful Bella. Her got longer and a little bit darker than before. She now has more curves in all the right places, but her eyes were darker. They were still brown but had a small spots of grey in her eyes. She stood there staring at me. I broke the stare when I felt my hands being chained up. I turned around to see my 'competition' tying my arms with chains, taking me to the cells again an locking me up again just like old time.

"Well, well, well look whose back." Seaweed Boy said with a smirk. I need a new name for him. Hmmm... I'll call him Little Mermaid.

"PERCY! Are you in here," I heard Bella yell.

"BELLA! HELP ME!" I yell hoping she still some sympathy for me. She walked in front of me and Little Mermaid snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. I looked away in disgust and then she spoke:

"How are you here?" I looked at her and stared at her again, ignoring her question. All I can think about is how much I want her back. "Answer,"Bella said in a stern voice. In her voice I can hear a small growl from her which got me a little frightened of her.

"While we were in a Forks everyone kept on asking about you and asking relationship questions. Then I started looking through my room and saw this photo album of us together. Then all of my memories rushed back into my head and now here I am. Again."

"What did you say to them?" Bella asked walking out of Little Mermaid's arms.

"I said, 'No,' and left them." I said. "You see even after you took my memories of you from me, I still believed that the person who loves me will come back to me!"

"Don't know how your going to meet her if you are in locked in this tiny cell." Bella smirked and left me as Little Mermaid trailed right behind her.

Alice's POV

Its been a while since we have seen Edward.

"Alice can you see Edward's future?" Carlisle asked as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't you think I tried already? If I could see his future don't you think I would've told you where he was?" I said with a little anger in me. I am so pissed that I can't see him, it's driving me crazy. "I think something is blocking me from seeing his future, but I don't even know how that is possible." I am so frustrated! This is the first time I can't see somebody's future and i have no idea why. All I can do is sit here and wait.

-2 minutes later-

Nope can't do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. If you can come up with a reason why Alice can't see Edward's future then you can put your reason in the review box. REMEMBER to use a UNIQUE username so I can give you credit for the idea. In case you forgot, check out my new story summary on my profile and type'YES' in the review box for THIS story if you want me to do it.<strong>

**_From,_**

**_Forever Destined To Be_**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I am so, so, so ****sorry I haven't updated this story in a while! I have been so busy this summer and I hope you guys don't hate me! Elsa Arrendale, I heard your plea and I hope this chapter makes up for the month I have not updated. So here is chapter 12 of New Life, New Love.**

**P.S. I decided that the reason why Alice can't see Edward's future anymore is because the mist is blocking all of everybody's future as long as they are in the camp boundaries. Thank you to izzy and dancingdrpepper for both coming up with this idea. Okay, now we can get on with the chapter.**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

As soon as we exited the cells we bumped into Chiron.

"Hello Bella, Percy. What were you two doing in the cells?"

"We were putting away the same prisoner we had 5 months ago. You know the one who sparkles way too much and drinks blood for a living." I had to laugh at my boyfriend's remarks.

Chiron slowly nodded understanding whom we are talking about. "One thing I don't understand is how he remembered the camp. By using the mist he should've forgotten about the camp and moved on with his immortal life."

"When I talked to him he said that he was constantly asked about his and mine relationship back at home. He said he was confused about all of these questions at least until he saw one if these scrapbooks he had of me and him and then he suddenly remember anything. If we are going through a deja vu moment then soon the pixie sister will have a vision of Edward trapped and then the whole entire coven will rush back here." I said answering Chiron's question.

"I don't think that the sister will have the vision," Chiron said.

"Why wouldn't she have the vision?" I asked now super curious.

"Because the mist allows you to manipulate the mind meaning you can put in false memories or make them forget something. Since you, Bella, used it to make them forget the camp, the mist will do everything it can to make sure they don't remember. I guess with the prisoner, he didn't get as much mist as the rest of them causing the mist to where off," Chiron explained.

"If he remembered the camp them he should remember that if he ever hurts you he will be getting his ass kicked by yours truly." I smiled at how defensive Percy is of me.

"Ok, well you kids can go and I will talk with the prisoner with Dionysus later." Chiron then walked away and we just stood there.

"How about we go on that date we were about to go ob until HE showed up?" Percy asked with a smirk.

I laughed silently and then we left to go to that date.

_~At the Date~_

Percy took me to the beach that was located inside the camp because we rarely leave the camp.

We walked against the shore of the beach which led to this picnic that was set right there on the beach. It was beautiful. I look up at the sky and right now the sun is about to finish setting and the stars and moon are awake and lying in their usual places. The moon is full and glowing more and more as the sun sets. I look back at Percy and see candles around us and him smiling at me. I smile at him and then he pulled me into a passionate kiss. When we pulled apart we started to eat.

"Where did you get all of this food?" I asked staring at the steaks, mashed potatoes and gravy, and salad. On the side there was white wine and two wine cups.

"I asked Chiron for the food and Mr. D for the wine. Since tomorrow is our 5 month anniversary I decided to celebrate tonight because Mr. D told me I had to practice with him tomorrow night since he was busy throughout the day tomorrow and I couldn't ditch the practice."

"That makes sense why you did so much work for me." I smiled at him and then he stood up. I was about to follow him until he told me to stay put. He want into the forest and came out with a big, square, black velvet jewelry box. He opened it and it showed a gold-chained necklace. The charm on the necklace was a golden heart that had these golden heart spirals and a diamonds that split it in half.

"Oh my gosh Percy this is so amazing! I love you!" I kissed him passionately and he returned the kissed and we broke when Annabeth and Andrew showed up.

"Percy told me you guys will be out here and we wanted congratulate you guys on your anniversary! So we got you these charms." They gave us two black velvet boxes Annabeth gave me mines and Andrew gave Percy his.

I opened the box and inside it was a golden heart charm that had what looks like a key slot on the side. On the heart there were engravings that said, 'HE WHO HOLDS THE KEY UNLOCKS MY HEART.' I looked at Percy and he held a key charm. We put it together and smiled at the fact that Percy was the one who unlocked my heart. We kept it together as we put the charms back into my box and then I got up to hug both Annabeth and Andrew and say thank you to them.

Once Percy finished saying 'thank you' to them, Annabeth and Andrew left us so we can finish our date in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>I will post pictures of the necklace and charms as links on my bio. Again, I am so, so sorry that I haven't been updating in a while and I promise I will try to update more often. Remember I promised to try. Thank you to <em><span>izzy <span>_and _dancingdrpepper_ for helping me. Please review I love all of the comments you guys leave for me.**

**_Love, _**

**_The Opal Dragon_**


	13. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't been updating my stories for a while! And I am sorry to say that I am leaving . I am so sorry that I won't be on this site anymore. It's just that I have been getting so busy lately that I don't have time to update my stories. But luckily I am putting all of my stories for adoption. If you want to adopt my stories then PM by August 15th. If nobody claims a story by then, then I will delete the story. The first person who adopts a story get its and I will announce it. Again I am so sorry for leaving .

Love,

KatLovesBYE


	14. Adopted

New Life, New Love is now adopted by Marina Durine.


End file.
